¿Lo es todo?
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Siempre se hizo la pregunta si lo que estaba haciendo de su vida estaba bien, si la venganza lo era todo… realmente ¿lo era todo?


**Título: **¿Lo es todo?

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Pareja: **Sasu/Saku

**Summary: **Siempre se hizo la pregunta si lo que estaba haciendo de su vida estaba bien, si la venganza lo era todo… realmente ¿lo era todo?

**Palabras:** 497 c/t

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo soy una humilde servidora que quería compartir su – mi – arte con ustedes :3

* * *

**¿Lo es todo?**

La realidad de que su mundo había tomado una visión destructiva lo alejaba de la verdadera realidad.

Él no tenía la culpa de eso. Ni quería verlo tampoco. No tenía sentido. Nada tenía sentido ahora.

Su meta era una sola y esa era la _venganza_ que debía cumplir al pie de la letra. Pero sus pensamientos como su cuerpo aún contenían el lado humano del que se había privado por el odio y la oscuridad que había dejado que lo domaran.

Ese día era uno de aquellos en que se dejaba cuestionar por el lado en el cual afloraban sentimientos que creía haber reprimido tiempo atrás, pero no. Siempre ese _perdedor_ lo hacía dudar de sus acciones aunque no lo demostrara.

Pero hoy no había sido _él_… sino cierta _molestia_ que dormía plácidamente a su lado, cubierta con su haori. La lluvia no ayudaba en nada y ella, tampoco.

La observó unos instantes ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser aquella niña que siempre lo perseguía a todos lados? Aquellos vestigios habían desaparecido siendo reemplazados por los de una muy atractiva mujer.

Suspiró… lo que faltaba, que viera a su ex compañera de equipo atractiva. Pero era hombre y no podía negar algo que no saldría de su cabeza y que nadie sabría quizás.

Frunció el ceño; ella no mostraba señal alguna de querer despertar. Pálida, fría e inmóvil, sino fuera porque su pecho subía y bajaba calmadamente la podría tomar por muerta.

Podría largarse en ese instante, nada se lo impedía…

Pero…

¿A quién quería engañar?

Tan sólo la inamovible presencia a su lado le impedía aquello y sólo porque sabía que si la dejaba podía ser presa fácil para cualquiera que pasara casualmente por ahí.

Y la lluvia que no ayudaba.

Su mente volvió a prenderse de un pensamiento que parecía más una duda existencial sobre su vida…

¿Era correcto lo que estaba haciendo?

A pesar de haberlo perdido todo, había obtenido algo con el tiempo y él lo echó a perder. Sólo él podía cumplir con su cometido, no quería que nadie se involucrara…

Menos ella… que le pidió que la llevara con él. Aún recordaba ese agridulce momento en el que ella le confesó sus sentimientos y él tan sólo…

_Tsk_.

_Molestia…_

Pero ahora tenía otra duda que le carcomía el cerebro…

Sus ojos…

¿Cómo estarían sus ojos? ¿Brillarían como cuando niños?

La miró nuevamente y se maravilló con lo tranquila que se mostraba. Haberla encontrado fue pura casualidad y ahora la pregunta que lo había estado persiguiendo desde que la llevó con él volvió a su cabeza.

Por qué no olvidarse de todo y fugarse con ella… no porque sintiera algo al respecto ¿no? , pero ella lo seguiría al mismísimo infierno si se lo pedía.

Porque lo sabía… ella jamás se negaría.

Sonrió imperceptible y miró el estruendoso día gris. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en la motivación que lo obligaba a ser como era.

La venganza…

_¿Lo es todo?_

* * *

**N/A: **_Hola, bueno, me presento. Soy Lian Kirito-kun y sí, tengo nombre de hombre pero soy una loca de mierda (mujer). Este es mi primer fandom de Naruto joooo y no sé porqué pero me siento orgullosa el haber escrito algo de un anime que recién me está empezando a gustar (es por Kakashi mi amor a Naruto xD)_

_Naa… hablando en serio. No soy fan de Naruto pero leo muuuucho fanfiction de Naruto porque la verdad hay trabajos increíblemente muy buenos que no me cansaría de leer y la verdad, como adicta al fanfiction – leo de toooodo y soy bastante amada por mis niñas amante de Mythical Sleuth Loki que me piden siempre consejos o me piden que lea sus fics… no me creo una genio escribiendo, pero algo de mí verán para pedirme consejo ¿no? ¿Qué dicen? – me gusta leer de todo tipo._

_Bueno, hablando en serio otra vez – suelo irme por las ramas – he visto nada más treinta capítulos de Naruto, SI, COMO LEEN, treinta y ya tomé parte de la personalidad de cada uno – además de que he leído fanfiction apegada a la historia. Y la pareja sasusaku es muuuy rica para escribir – en especial por Sasuke por su rollo de niño malote que quiere matar a todo el mundo y bla-bla-bla – y Sakura siendo tan buena y tan… ¿especial? ¿amable? No sé._

_Lo dejo a su opinión, no sean tímidos de dejar comentario y me ayudaría mucho ya que me estoy dando un lance a un pozo sin nada que amortigüe mi caída ya que NO HE VISTO NARUTO Y ME BASO EN LO POCO QUE HE CAPTADO y bueno, es por eso que hice un drabble y no un one-shot. En mi vida he escrito tres drabbles (dos de Inuyasha – con uno gané un concurso navideño y el otro sólo porque era un Sesshomaruxrin y si quieren leerlos, búsquenlo en SGTeam en el cual aparezco como Lian-san – y éste de Naruto). No me ofenderá que me digan que salió mal o etc. pero __no quiero insultos ni nada degradante__, me conformo con críticas constructiva, eso ayudará mucho._

_Gracias por pasarse y espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Dedicado a mi amiga fan de Naruto, sí… vos piba, para vos Nati que por tu fangirleo (o como se escriba) me hiciste adicta a Kakashi… ya me las vas a pagar eh! Jajajaja broma querida, gracias por compartir conmigo tantos momentos en tan poco tiempo que nos conocemos =)_

_Sayorana minna!_


End file.
